Un amor más allá de la vida
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: Una fiesta desarrollada en un Casino de la familia Briefs da origen a un amor, pero este pequeño amor, desenvuelve y despierta una profunda sed de celos y venganza. ¿Podrán estas dos almas gemelas llegar a sellar su amor? ¿O la venganza y la ira les pondrán freno? One-shot para el concurso "Tenkaichi Fanfiction III" de la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball", gracias


— ¡Feliz cumple Bulma! —Grito Goku llevándole un pastel al frente de Bulma, uno muy grande. Tenía una cubierta blanca con pequeños detalles rosados y celestes. En la cima una gran vela no prendida y un cartel que decía "_Feliz cumpleaños_" y en la parte más grande al final, otro que decía "_Bulma_".

Bulma rio, pronuncio agradecida:

— ¡Se ve delicioso! —Tomo un tenedor, lo acercó y cuando estaba punto de pinchar un trozo de ese aparentemente delicioso pastel, para su sorpresa una mano muy grande y áspera la detuvo.

— ¡Espera! —Gritó Vegeta.

— ¡Falta la mejor parte! —Exclamó Krilin— ¿O es que acaso quieres que la fiesta acabe a recién comenzar, Bulma? ¿Eh?

Bulma quedo atónita con la acusación — ¿Qué está diciendo? —Frunció el ceño— ¿¡Para que trajeron el pastel, entonces!? ¿¡Que se supe que haga yo ahora!?

Goku hizo con sus manos un movimiento para que Bulma se tranquilice—Tranquilízate por favor, Bulma.

— ¿Qué me tranquilice? —Preguntó indignada. Se levantó de su silla encarando a Goku.

—Vamos no es para tanto —Contesto Yamcha interponiéndose entre la enfadada Bulma y el inocente Goku— Además, esto te ayudara con tu autocontrol Bulma, ¿no era eso que querías? ¿Eh? ¿Autocontrol?

Yamcha cayó al suelo por una fuerte cachetada que le proporciono Bulma y con la cual, desquito su enojo— ¿Entonces? — Dijo tomándosela mejilla colorada.

Goku ayudo a levantar a su amigo, y Vegeta preguntó — ¿Entonces qué, mujer? —

— ¡No se hagan los tontos! —Gritó efusivamente, Bulma— ¿Por qué no puedo comer mi pastel?

— ¡Que eso te lo diga Kakarroto! —Vegeta se cruzó de brazos— ¡A mí ni me grites, mujer escandalosa! Prefiero estar afuera que con ustedes, par de idiotas.

Vegeta se retiró y Goku se apresuró a contestar alegre— Invite a unas personas a bailar, te gustara.

—Lo dudo, pero adelante —Dijo Bulma sentándose y tomando una copa del vino que estaba sobre su mesa— Te doy luz verde.

Goku se rasco la nuca y en su confusión pregunto— ¿Luz… verde? —

La mujer dio un notorio gruñido y exclamo— ¡Eres tan tonto, Goku! —Le dio un golpe en la cabeza— ¡Que comiences con tu bailecito, de una vez por todas! Señor, que organiza cosas a mi espalda.

—Ay, ay, ay, ay —Se quejó— SI, bien ya voy. Ya voy —Se acercó al escenario y movió la mano llamando a un grupo que estaba alejado de la vista de los demás— ¡Chicos vengan, es su turno!

Luego de un momento de silencio y algunos murmullos, subieron al escenario cinco personas. Un hombre considerablemente bajito comparado con los otros de color verde, llamado Guldo; el que era poco más alto que él rojo, que se llamaba Jeice; el tercero tenía una gran masa muscular y su cabello del mismo color que la piel del anterior nombrado, se hacía llamar Recoome; el más alto se era azul y el cuarto, su nombre es Burter; el quinto y último era Ginyu con su coloración purpura de piel y unos grandes y prominentes cuernos a los costados de su cráneo.

Ante la mirada atónita de los presentes saludaron presentándose con sus nombres, luego con la música dieron una actuación de baile que dejo con la boca abierta a más de uno. Y la gran minoría sentía vergüenza ajena, por aquellos caballeros que danzaban en el escenario.

Cuando acabo el show, bajaron y conversaron con Goku. Comentando lo bien que había salido el espectáculo, la calidez del público y lo cómodo que los hacían sentir, apreciaron lo lindo del casino y el gran espacio…

Pero Ginyu, sin saber por qué, giro levemente su cabeza para toparse con una joven mujer de cabellos azules. Su corazón dejo de latir para comenzar a latir a un ritmo acelerado, su mente quedó en blanco y lo único que podía ver en sus pensamientos era esa mujer rodeada de un gran y magnifico rosedal, bailando con el hasta el ocaso. Tomados de la mano al son de una melodía celestial, luego corriendo felices riéndose de alguna cosa magnifica que les había pasado en su hermoso existir que compartían…

— ¿Jefecito? —Pregunto Jeice pasando su mano por frente a la cara del hombre de tonalidad purpura— ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Está usted bien?

El hombre de color purpura que estaba embobado, salió de su pensamientos y dirigió su mirada a la cara preocupada de su compañero Jeice— ¿Qué? —En ese momento su cabeza comenzó de nuevo a pensar con algo de claridad y pudo contestar la pregunta que le habían hecho— Si, estoy bien. De hecho, ¡estoy estupendo!

Jeice cambio su rostro de preocupación por uno de felicidad— ¡Yo también! ¡Yo también! —Grito junto con su jefe.

— ¿ah, pero por que saltan tanto o qué? —Pregunto Burter— Cuéntenme no sean malos, ándele. Cuéntenos.

Ginyu, con el pensamiento en otro sitio, se acercó a Bulma dispuesto a hablarle, ignorando a sus compañeros que seguían haciéndoles preguntas hasta que notaron la dirección de sus pasos. Pero las palabras que estaban en sus pensamientos, no salieron como el esperaba.

—_Saluda, con seguridad. ¡Demuéstrale lo maduro y macho que eres, Ginyu!_ —Se alentó mentalmente, se paró frente a ella.

— ¿hola? —Pregunto la dama con la copa de vino.

Ginyu se puso nervioso, los ojos de esa mujer lo atravesaban sin una pizca de piedad y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente—En… yo… yo quería… —Desvió su mirada fuera de ella e intento hablar con ella de nuevo— Si tu querías… ya sabes.

Bulma pestañeo confundida— ¿Disculpa? No te entiendo —

Ginyu suspiro y dijo con mucho esfuerzo —Si… tú… querías salir conmigo…. —Hizo una pausa ante la mirada confundida de Bulma— Solo si quieres, no es como si te estuviera obligando o algo parecido, ya sabes… ¡No es como si me fuera a casar contigo si recién nos conocemos! —Ginyu repaso mentalmente sus palabras con calma y solo pensó un insulto para el mismo— _¡Idiota!_

Bulma tomo el último sorbo antes de dejar vacía la copa de vino y procedió a dejarla sobre la mesa— Disculpa, pero no te conozco —

—Pues, para conocernos un poco, ya sabes —Dijo jugando con sus manos, estaba demasiado nervioso— ¿Quieres? — Ante el silencio de la mujer y los pensamientos que gritaban dentro de su cabeza, aguardo callado una repuesta.

Ella lo pensó por un momento, mientras dudaba lo observo detenidamente… y pensó-_¿Por qué no? No le veo cara de querer raptarme, le voy a dar una oportunidad _—Luego de su rápido razonamiento—Claro, ¿Por qué no? —Dijo alegre— Mi nombre es Bulma, ¿El tuyo es Ginyu, verdad? Ten, este es mi número, luego nos ponemos en contacto ¿sí? —Ella anoto en un pedazo se papel su número de celular privado y se lo dio— ¡Hasta luego!

—Claro, sí. Luego quedamos ¿bien? —Ginyu rio nervioso— _Tonto, tonto, tonto. Le ibas a preguntar si quería salir contigo y no sabías su nombre. ¡Estúpido!_ —Se culpó el mismo en su mente

Luego de que la fiesta pasara sin percance alguno, exceptuando la hora de la cena y el pastel por parte de los saiyajines, cada invitado fue a su casa.

Ginyu estaba recostado en su cama, mientras Jeice limpiaba los platos del mediodía y los demás ensayaban la coreografía, para no perder el estilo. El tomo su celular y miro de reojo el papel que tenía el número de teléfono de la mujer de sus sueños.

— ¿_La Lamo o no la llamo?… _—Pensó, tomo el celular y marco el número, pero a la hora de apretar el botoncito verde para llamar sus dedos se detuvieron y mil y un pensamientos de inseguridad, nerviosismo y pánico pasaron por su cabeza— _¿Y si no es su número? ¿Y si es falso y me vio la cara?, ¿Y si está dormida y la moleste?... ¡Ya se! Le enviare un mensaje de texto…_

Lo meditó un momento y luego de escuchar gritos por parte de sus compañeros que se debían a una riña por los que quehaceres domésticos, decidió escribir un mensaje corto y directo:

* * *

**Nombre:** Ginyu.

**Asunto:** Hola, ¿Qué tal?

**Texto:** Hola Bulma, quería saber si te interesaba quedar algún día de estos, ya sabes, tomar un café o algo así.

Ginyu.

* * *

Se sentó en la cama con el corazón en la garganta esperando que ella contestara, miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que no era la mejor hora para comunicarse con alguien. Las 3am. Su rostro se tornó con un rojo en las mejillas por la vergüenza de despertarla, se escondió debajo de las sabanas. Pero un pensamiento lo saco de su trance de vergüenza penosa.

— ¡Yo soy el gran Ginyu! —Grito levantándose de la cama de manera inesperada— ¡Y nadie va a venir a intimidarme!

Escucho un sonido de un golpe en el suelo, volteo la cabeza y descubrió a Jeice tirado en el suelo con una fuente con postres sobre su regazo.

—Ay… —se quejó— Jefecito, yo solo venia traerle un postre que compro Guldo, antes de ir al show de la noche… pero si no quiere está bien, yo…

Ginyu grito completamente enojado, interrumpiendo las disculpas de su acompañante— ¡Largo de mi habitación, cosa roja! ¡Que estoy esperando un mensaje muy importante! —Le tiro una almohada a Jeice y apenas tuvo tiempo para levantarse y retirarse cerrando la puerta tras de sus pasos.

En ese momento se escuchó el tono de llamada del celular del hombre purpura, "Fuerzas Ginyu" — ¿Eh? —Tomo el celular y abrió el mensaje.

* * *

**Nombre:** Bulma

**Asunto:** **_RE:_** Hola, ¿Qué tal?

**Texto:** Hola Ginyu, estaba trabajando en el laboratorio, por suerte no estaba dormida. ¿Te parece mañana salir a tomar un café a Candy's? ¿Estas libre?

* * *

Ginyu se sonrojo y se sentó en la cama con un semblante serio, ¡no lo podía creer! Escribió en voz alta.

* * *

**Nombre:** Ginyu

**Asunto:** **_RE: RE:_** Hola, ¿Qué tal?

**Texto:** Ah… yo, no puedo mañana, ¿te parece otro día? ¿Estas libre otro día?

* * *

Debido a cuestiones de trabajo, su encuentro se fue postergado día tras día, aunque eso no eliminaba el hecho de que ellos se contaran ocurrencias cotidianas de sus vidas por mensaje de texto. Ginyu había descubierto algo muy interesante, hablar por mensaje de texto a una persona es más fácil que hacerlo personalmente. Al cabo de unas semanas, debido a que Ginyu estaba libre decidió mandar un mensaje a Bulma. Con lo siguiente:

* * *

**Nombre:** Ginyu

**Asunto:** Estoy libre

**Texto:** Bulma, hola, ¿Cómo estas, tanto tiempo? :P ha dado la casualidad de que me encuentro libre mañana. ¿Todavía quieres ir a ese café-bar a tomar algo al medio día? :D

* * *

Luego de recibir casi al instante una contestación positiva, Ginyu se dio una ducha y fue directo a dormir para estar fresquito para el gran día, que sería mañana.

Una vez que estuvo listo fue directo al café-bar Candy's a la pequeña "cita" que tendría con Bulma, él estaba muy nervioso, ¿De qué temas hablarían? ¿Podría remar la conversación? Estas y otras cosas más pasaban por su mente. Ella llegó puntual y luego de pedir un café y un cappuccino comenzaron a intercambiar palabras. La conversación llego involuntariamente a remontarse al pasado de Ginyu.

—Bueno —Se rasco la nuca— Yo he viajado por vacaciones a "Namek" es un planeta muy bonito y es algo grande.

— ¿Bonito? —Pregunto Bulma curioseando. Como científica sentía el deber constante de saber todo de todo.

—Sí, tiene agua verde, el cielo también—Dijo haciendo memoria, Bulma tenía la cara una felicidad y curiosidad nunca antes vista— Y el césped y los árboles son azules.

— ¡Increíble! —Grito atrayendo la atención de los presentes— ¿Estaría bueno ir?

Ginyu se sobresaltó — ¿Ir? —Preguntó confundido— ¿A Namek?

—Podría ser…—Dijo sentándose—Me caes muy bien, ¿no es molestia verdad?... ¿he sido impertinente?

El hombre quedo sorprendido con el temperamento de esa mujer que le robaba el sueño— ¿Qué? No, no, tonterías —Dijo— Para mí sería un placer que me acompañaras al planeta, a veces es aburrido ir solo. Aunque…

Bulma frunció el ceño preocupada— ¿Aunque? —Pregunto con algo de enojo.

Ginyu se sorprendió y rápidamente intento contestar— Es que, el viaje es muy largo y no creo que sea bueno que te ausentes tanto al trabajo, ya sabes… —

La mujer rio complacida— Tonto —Se burló— Con la nave que creo mi padre, solo tienes que decirme las coordenadas y tardaremos poco más de un día.

Él quedo sorprendido y se alegró— ¡Claro, por mi está bien!

Luego de haber quedado una fecha para la salida, y haber preparado todo para el viaje, que duraba solamente un día. Inevitablemente la fecha llego y ellos se encontraban en camino hacia el gran planeta verde llamado Namek.

* * *

Mientras la nave trascurría su viaje sin complicaciones, en el planeta tierra se desataba una guerra doméstica.

— ¡Ah! —Grito un hombre mientras tiraba un bote de shampoo hacia la puerta sin abrirla— ¡Kakarroto! ¡Voy a matar al último que uso el shampoo y no lo repuso!

Goku se acercó a la puerta mientras se secaba el pelo —Haber vegeta —Dijo— Si solo vivimos dos personas en la casa, tu y yo, y yo no me baño desde hace unas semanas. ¿Quién lo pudo haber acabo, genio?

Vegeta salió del baño hecho una fiera y se puso frente a Kakarroto a gritarle— ¿¡Entonces porque estas mojado, idiota!? ¿¡Piensas que me creeré eso!? —

—Por qué le informo, reina del drama, que alguien debe ir a pescar el desayuno —Dijo cruzándose de brazos— Además, vives en mi casa. ¿Esas preguntas no debería hacértelas yo a ti?

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y muy enojado respondió:

—Primero que nada, yo no vivo aquí, solo vengo a bañarme a esta pocilga que tu llamas _casa_, hasta que vuelva la luz, y por ende, el agua caliente a la mía —Dijo yéndose a la cocina— Segundo, hoy ir a ver a la mujer escandalosa, así que no estaré aquí. De nada, se lo mucho que te molesta mi presencia.

Goku vio cómo se fue a la cocina y antes que nada pregunto con ingenuidad— ¿A Bulma? —Dudo por un momento contestar— Pero… ella se fue de viaje a Namek, ¿No lo recuerdas? —Hubo silencio —Con el tipo que bailo en su fiesta… ¿giño? ¿Tindo? ¿Ginyu?... ¡Ese, Ginyu!

Hubo un silencio muy desconcertante de parte de Vegeta. Se asomó por la puerta lentamente y pronuncio con suma delicadeza y suavidad una pregunta a su interlocutor— ¿Dónde… dijiste que… fueron?

Goku se sorprendió, sentido y contesto—A Namek, Vegeta, fueron a Namek—

Vegeta dio un grito de pura ira y enojo, detonando su guerrero interior. Una luz se formó alrededor de él y con un salvaje grito dio rumbo hacia la casa de Bulma, y de ahí con una nave, al planeta llamado "Namek".

Mientras tanto en el planeta acababa de aterrizar una nave terrícola, de donde salió un hombre fornido y alto, con unos característicos cuernos gruesos y negros; y una mujer con apariencia delicada y con un cabello azulado.

Bulma extendió los brazos al cielo y bostezo —Ah… Fue un largo viaje, ¿No crees eso Ginyu? —Bulma lo busco con la mirada, ella vestía un traje negro con amarillo—… ¿Ginyu?... ¿estas… aquí?

El sujeto que la mujer llamaba, se encontraba revolviendo entre su equipaje, en busca de una pequeña bolsa delicada de tela fina. Tenía dos objetos dentro de la misma. Una caja pequeña y negra de terciopelo hermosamente decorada con detalles plateados y un misterioso objeto en su interior— ¡Ya voy! —Grito Ginyu corriendo rápidamente hacia la compañía de Bulma.

Ella estaba sentada sobre una colina, recostada contra el único árbol de fino y pálido tronco, mirando como uno de los tres soles del planeta se escondían.

— ¿Cómo lleva el tiempo las personas de aquí? Digo, no hay noche… ¿Dormirán? —Bulma se preguntaba muchísimas cosas, puso las manos tras su nuca y observo a su alrededor. Pequeñas piedras temblaban significantemente — ¿Pero qué…?

En efecto, las piedritas temblaban por la a proximidad del robusto sujeto purpura — ¡Bulma, Bulma! —Grito.

Ella se giró y lo saludo moviendo la mano en el aire — ¡Ah, Ginyu, ven!

— ¡Si, ya casi llego! —Por mala percepción, Ginyu tropezó con una piedra de tamaño considerable y al caer, el objeto rodo por el suelo junto con la cajita negra —Oh… no.

Bulma tomo entre sus manos la esfera de una estrella —Ginyu, ¿Qué es esto?

— Una esfera… una esfera del dragón —Dijo sentándose a su lado, sacando la esfera de entre las manos de ella y dejándola en el espacio del suelo entre ellos — Mi padre se la regalo a mi madre el día que él le propuso matrimonio… en este mismo lugar, y yo…

Ginyu se puso nervioso y no sabía continuar, así que Bulma lo presiono un poco— ¿y tú?

— Bueno, yo… —insistió contar — Yo… ellos me la dieron el día que cumplí la mayoría de edad, fallecieron poco tiempo después. Por eso convivo con mis compañeros: Jeice, Guldo…

— Aja, si —Dijo Bulma, tomo la esfera entre sus manos y observaba su reflejo y la pequeña estrella en su interior — Entonces ¿Es de tus padres? Es hermosa, Ginyu, es preciosa.

—…Gracias —Contesto sonrojándose de vergüenza — Yo, siempre soñé con casarme y tener un matrimonio igual que sólido y bello que el de mis padres. Por eso me dieron la esfera, para mi es más que importante...

Bulma logro entender algo de lo que la alienígena explicaba— ¿Qué simboliza, Ginyu?

— Uno—la esfera solo tenía una estrella en el centro.

— ¿Uno? —Pregunto confundida arqueando la ceja. Volteo a verlo al rostro.

— Bueno, es que en mi planeta—Ginyu comenzó nuevamente a juguetear con sus dedos por el nerviosismo —Cuando dos personas se casan… ellos unen sus vidas, y por ende, cuando mueren, mi especie cree que los difuntos se vuelven estrellas. Entonces dos personas casadas juntas, como sus vidas se unieron en una sola, son solamente una estrella. Y depende su relación, serán las más brillantes del cielo.

Bulma observaba con pena y admiración los ojos brillantes de Ginyu, él le había abierto su corazón y ella no sabía que decir. Tenía miedo de romper el hermoso hilo frágil del momento maravilloso del pasado de su especie.

— ¿Ginyu?—Pregunto Bulma, cortando el pensamiento a Ginyu — ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

— Por qué… —Ginyu se detuvo a pensar un momento — ¡Yo no te traje! ¡Ya quisiste venir aquí!

— ¿¡Que!? —Exclamo furiosa Bulma.

— ¿¡O es que pensaste que me casaría contigo aquí o que!?—Contrataco él en ese ataque verbal. Sumamente nervioso.

— ¡De ser así hubiera aceptado! —Grito colérica Bulma hecha una fiera.

— ¿¡De verdad!?—Pregunto el sin entender la dirección a la cual llevaba la discusión — ¡Pues entonces cásate conmigo y alcemos el brillo de nuestra estrella hacia este bello firmamento!

—… Espera, ¿Qué? —Pregunto la mujer de cabellos celestes— ¿Yo… casarme?

—En este momento, sería lo más significativo que me paso en la vida, hemos pasado mucho tiempo conociéndonos y estoy convencido de que existe una conexión, más que especial entre nosotros, por eso abrí mi corazón y te conté mi historia, es algo muy personal, que la verdad lo guardaba muy profundo de mi ser, pero contigo como dije anteriormente me siento muy libre, sin temor, ni vergüenzas y más que nada amado—

—Yo… acepto —Sonrió— La verdad, contigo me siento tan diferente, me gusta estar a tu lado y tu compañía. No podría soñar o siquiera pensar en algo que me hiciera mejor de lo que tú me haces sentir…

Detrás de ellos, por desagria, se escuchó unos aplausos sarcásticos y una risa de igual tono. Vegeta se acercaba a paso lento, hasta el pie de la colina, Ginyu se levantó para encararlo mientras Bulma observaba estática la sonrisa triunfante y asesina de vegeta.

Vegeta se "seco" una lagrima imaginaria y pronuncio con desprecio—ay, qué bonita historia de vida… asquerosa historia de vida, ¡pero oye! Mira a quien tenemos aquí… —Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa— Al muchacho que tiene un pasado oscuro y profundo, y a la chica vendida al mejor postor. ¿Alguna oferta o se cierra la subasta?

— ¡Cierra la boca, Vegeta! —Grito Ginyu— ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí? ¡Que casarse de tres no se puede!

Bulma lo miro confundida y luego miro a Vegeta, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Qué curioso, yo opino exactamente lo mismo—Dijo vegeta acercándose un par de pasos— De tres, no se puede… así que creo que lo mejor sería que te des media vuelta y te vayas por donde viniste, ¿o no?

Ginyu di un paso al frente, se armó de valor y grito— ¡El que se va a ir, serás tú! —Grito con un puño en alto— ¡Bulma será mi esposa y no podrás hacer nada para evitar eso!

Vegeta alzo una ceja y miro a Bulma, ella estaba arrodillada en el piso con una muestra de pánico— ¿Ah, sí? Pues, no veo anillo en ese dedo —Concluyo Vegeta— ¿O es que tu especie era tan estúpida que a pesar de creer en tontos astros, también creía en la magia? Por favor, no me hagas reír.

— ¡Cierra el pico! —Grito Ginyu sumamente enojado por la interrupción y el atrevimiento del _otro_ hombre— ¡Bulma será mi esposa y eso no lo podrás evitar, enano!

Vegeta sonrió— ¿quieres ver, rosadito? —Pregunto.

Antes de que Ginyu pudiera siquiera reaccionar al insulto, vegeta acumula muchísima energía en su cuerpo, creando una aura dorada alrededor de su cuerpo, transformándose en _súper saiyajin 2_ **— ¡Si no es mía, no será de nadie!—**De un grito, fue volando a una velocidad propulsada por su ira y celos en forma de golpe que traspaso directamente el abdomen de Ginyu, matándolo, en el acto.

Vegeta todavía trasformado, arrojo con una mueca de asco el cadáver hacia un costado. Rio completamente divertido por lo fácil que le había resultado acabar con la vida de su contrincante. Cuando giro para mirar a Bulma abrió los ojos completamente incrédulo.

— ¿Pero qué…? —Pregunto poniéndose frente a la mujer— ¿Mu… mujer?

Bulma había sido impactada por la onda de energía proveniente del ataque sin sentido de Vegeta. El rostro y parte frontal del cuerpo estaba directamente _esquelética_, rodeada por la _carnosa, palpitante y humeante_ carne que quedaba en su cuerpo. Con la mirada de pánico y las cuencas de los ojos _derretidas_ por el calor del golpe, callo inerte el cuerpo al suelo. A los pies de su _agresor_.

— ¿Mujer? —Pregunto vegeta dándole una ligera patada con su pie, hasta que el olor nauseabundo de la carne calcinada llego a sus fosas nasales. Se alejó asqueado— Que asco… bueno… ¿oh, qué es eso?

Pregunto Vegeta ignorando la pequeña masacre a sus espaldas, tomando entre sus manos la pequeña esfera naranja.

—Bueno, esto ya no les servirá en el infierno, tortolos —Dijo vegeta tirando la esfera hacia el cielo y volviendo a atraparla— Si no puedo tener a Bulma, ¡nadie la tendrá!

Vegeta tomo la esfera celosamente y se fue directo a la nave en la que vinieron Bulma y Ginyu al planeta Namek, estaba a punto de cerrar la compuerta cuando dijo:

—Diviértanse teniendo su boda en el infierno, idiotas—comenzó a reír y cerro la compuerta, dirigiéndose al planeta tierra.

Mientras tanto en _el paraíso_…

Dos almas se tomaban de las manos mirándose fijamente con una alegre y cálida sonrisa, mientras las brisas tibias los acariciaban.

—Entonces… —Pregunto Ginyu, sentía la paz interior envolverlo— ¿quieres acompañar mi alma por el resto de la eternidad?

—Sí, ese sería mi mayor sueño —Contesto Bulma— ¿crees que podremos ser la estrella más brillante del firmamento?

—No lo sé —Confeso Ginyu— Seguramente lo seremos.

Bulma rio alegre, una risa sincera— Te amo Ginyu.

—Te amo Bulma—

Y con un beso delicado, cerraron el trato del matrimonio, transformándose en una sola luz, en la luz más brillosa del firmamento de Namek, tanto era su esplendor que podría considerarse un cuarto sol.

**Fin**


End file.
